Zielone
by EgoVagus
Summary: Tragiczne wydarzenia 31 października 1981r. i owoce, jakie przyniosły one, wiele lat później./Czasem zostaje nam odebrane to, co mięliśmy w życiu najcenniejszego, by wszystko mogło stać się nowe. Byśmy mogli dostąpić odkupienia, odrodzić się./Lily/Severus


**Od autora:**

_Witam Was. Pomiędzy pisaniem koszmarnie długich rozdziałów Sztuki kochania, popełniłam tekst znacznie krótszy i zdaje się - obrzydliwie patetyczny (być może - niestrawny; oceńcie proszę sami:). _

_DZIĘKUJĘ wszystkim, którzy zechcieli lub zechcą w przyszłości przeczytać i skomentować. Pozostawiam dla Was słówko pod tekstem opowiadania._

_

* * *

_

**Tytuł**: Zielone

**Autor**: EgoVagus

**Beta**: nie zbetowany

**Opis:** Czasem zostaje nam odebrane to, co mięliśmy w życiu najcenniejszego, by wszystko mogło stać się nowe. Byśmy mogli dostąpić odkupienia, odrodzić się./ Tragiczne wydarzenia październikowej nocy 1981 roku i owoce, jakie przyniosła wiele lat później.

**Postacie** **wiodące:** Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Lily Evans-Potter

* * *

.

**Zielone**

**.  
**

Ciszę przerwał rozpaczliwy krzyk kobiety. Błysk chłodnego, zielonego światła, które wydostało się z okien piętrowego domu, rozświetlił ostatnią październikową noc nad małym miasteczkiem. Chwila ciemności i kolejne uderzenie. Na jedną sekundę wszystko zamarło, zapadło się, jakby rzeczywistość została w coś zassana. Lampy okolicznych latarni przygasły. I nagle, szyby okienne wystrzeliły z ram, z trzaskiem rozsypując się po ogrodzie. Płaty tynku opadły na ziemię. Budynek zadrżał, na ścianach pojawiły się pająkowate zygzaki pęknięć, które z niepokojącą szybkością rozchodziły się po murze. Drzwi chwiały się na wyrwanych zawiasach; upiorna siła, próbując uwolnić się z wnętrza, wysadziła wszelkie zapory. Delikatny śnieg, strącony z gałęzi owocowych drzewek rosnących za domem, opadał powoli; mieszał się z różnobarwnym pyłem, który wirował w chłodnym powietrzu. Krzyki dziecka rozchodziły się falami po zrujnowanych pomieszczeniach i wymykały na zewnątrz. Na niebie widać było kształt zielonkawej czaszki obściskiwanej przez węża.

Długi, smolisty cień - jakby targały nim podmuchy wiatru - zatoczył się do bramy. Kilkoma sprężystymi ruchami przesadził kamienny chodnik i dopadł do drzwi. Wyrwał je szarpnięciem i wdarł się do wnętrza budynku.

_Zdewastowany korytarz. Ciało Pottera na środku salonu… Krzyk dziecka! Na piętrze! _– błyskawicznie wychwytywał umysł. Patyk trzymany w wyciągniętej ręce, lekko zadrżał.

- Lily! – Ze ściśniętego gardła intruza wyrwał się krzyk. – Lily! – Głos zmieszał się z wrzaskiem dziecka. Czarna postać przeskakiwała po trzy schody, by dostać się na górę. Barierka pod uderzeniami i szarpnięciami dłoni skrzypiała.

_Płacz dziecka… Wyrwane drzwi. Tynk z wyłupanej ściany… _- prowadzony nasilającym się dźwiękiem, rejestrował kolejne obrazy.

Mężczyzna wrósł nagle w podłogę; zastygł przed wejściem do pokoju. Poczuł jak wnętrzności przeszywa mu nieznany chłód, jakby wyciągnęły się ku niemu niewidzialne ręce, które chciały go pochwycić i wciągnąć do środka. Wstrzymał oddech. Rozedrgany umysł próbował przetworzyć strumień informacji, jaki do niego dotarł: _Martwy! Puste oczy… Cień zaskoczenia. Przerażenie na zdeformowanej twarzy. Niemożliwe!... Nie ważne! Nie ważne!... Czarny Pan… Jak…?_

- Lily! – zawył, czując jak nieprzyjemna fala przelewa się przez jego ciało. Żar buchnął mu w żołądku, sunął do koniuszków palców u stóp, docierał żyłami do mózgu.

Przesadził próg pokoju. I wówczas…

Zniknęły wszystkie kolory. Zniknęły wszystkie myśli, prócz jednej. Bezwzględnej. Ostatecznej. Takiej, z którą nie można się zgodzić, którą próbuje się desperacko z siebie wyrwać, odepchnąć. Pogrzebać. Zignorować. Która w końcu wygra z człowiekiem zamkniętym w pułapce bez wyjścia. Uderzonym ostatecznością prosto w pierś, prosto w rozum.

Długie, rozsypane po podłodze włosy przesłaniały bladą twarz. Siła, z jaką użyto zaklęcia, musiała być delikatna; kobieta wyglądała jakby po prostu osunęła się na ziemię.

_Nie! Nie._ _Nie ona! Nie!_ – Odganiał rzeczywistość. Ostateczność. Próbował zamknąć umysł przed tym kłamstwem, przed tym ohydnym złudzeniem. – _Nie ona! Nie! To nie prawda! To nie jest prawda!_

Przecież nie mógł tego zaakceptować, gdyby to zrobił świat musiałby przestać istnieć.

Na środku pokoju, na podłodze pokrytej miękką wykładziną, kulił się kanciasty ludzki kształt. Kołysał w ramionach martwe ciało kobiety. Jej głowa otoczona kaskadą rudych włosów leżała na jego ramieniu. Wychudła twarz o pergaminowej skórze, tuliła się do białej, mokrej twarzy kobiety. To była bardzo ładna kobieta. Jej rysy były delikatne. Pokój wypełniał jęk. Jęk rozpaczliwszy, bardziej rozdzierający od płaczu dziecka, które małymi dłońmi ściskało szczebelki łóżeczka.

_Ona miała żyć. Ona przecież miała żyć! Miało być inaczej… _

- Lily… Patrz na mnie! Otwórz oczy. Błagam. Lily… Lily… - Koścista dłoń gładziła miękki policzek. Chrapliwy głos miał być delikatny. Jakby nie chciał jej przestraszyć, tylko obudzić. Tak jak budzi się rankiem ukochaną. Szeptał do jej ucha. Szeptał coraz bardziej rozpaczliwie.

- Lily, otwórz oczy! Oddychaj! Słyszysz? – wyrzucił tak silnie jak tylko mógł. Próbował utrzymać w sobie paranoiczną nadzieję. Musiał wierzyć. Błagał całym sobą. A ona nie słuchała. Nikt nie słuchał.

- Lily! - krzyk gniewu i desperacji rozszedł się po domu. Dziecko na chwilę zastygło, przerywając zawodzenie, by potem jeszcze silniej zawtórować rozpaczy obcego człowieka.

Naruszona konstrukcja domu, zaczęła się rozłamywać.

Chudy mężczyzna wstał, trzymając na rękach lejące się ciało kobiety i położył ją na kanapie. Uklęknął przy niej ani na chwilę nie przestając patrzeć na białą twarz, na ciemne piegi na nosie i policzkach, na usta, które zachowały jeszcze ślad koloru, na jasne rzęsy, na mętniejące zielone tęczówki. Widział ekstremalnie ostro, mimo że łzy wypełniały mu oczy; płynęły bez ustanku, poza jego świadomością. Widziałby zapewne równie wyraźnie, nawet wówczas, gdyby jego oczy zamknęły się.

Nie umiałby zdecydować, czy za murami domu nadal istnieje jakiś świat. Wiedział za to, zbyt dobitnie, że on sam istnieje. Zawieszony w przerażającej otchłani, gdzie zamiast powietrza jest ból, który wyżera go od środka, i który miażdży ciało od zewnątrz. Niemal rytmicznie, raz za razem czuł wbijające się w niego, palące szpikulce, którymi ktoś - może on sam - kręcił, szarpał, tak by weszły głębiej, by rozdarły to, co pozostało jeszcze całe. Oskarżenia, wspomnienia, pytania i straszne odpowiedzi. Beznadzieja. Wina i kara.

_Ona nie miała zginąć! To miała być jego… nagroda. Za przepowiednię. Za kolejną pomyłkę. _

_Gdzie jest Dumbledore? Czarny Pan nie żyje… Jak? Nieważne! To dziecko, żyje. Lily… Lily, nie ma. _

_Nie ma Lily. Dlaczego Lily? Przecież Dumbledore miał ją ukryć! _

_To nie mogło się zdarzyć! To nieprawda!... Ona nie żyje, ona nie żyje! Leży tu! Lily. _

_Przecież wybłagał jej życie u Lorda! U Dumbledore`a wybłagał życie ich wszystkich… Tych znienawidzonych, bez których nie umiałaby żyć… Zdobył się na tle… Na tyle… Oddał się za to życie! Wszystko oddał. Przecież nie miał więcej… Co mógł więcej oddać? Ona nie żyje! Nic nie pomogło. _

_Dlaczego dziecko żyje?… Jak Czarny Pan odkrył…? Jak?… Przecież to była tajemnica! Mięli Strażnika! Kto zdradził?_

On sam dowiedział się od Lucjusza Malfoya, że Lord poznał miejsce. Że jest w drodze do domu Potterów. Czarny Pan deportował się chwilę przed jego przybyciem. Kilka chwil przed tym nim Lucjusz dał znać. Próbował go dogonić. I nie zdążył. Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Był za wolny. Za wolny o kilka minut. Chwile. Moment. Gdy _ujrzał_ dom zrozumiał… Już wiedział. Śmierć jest wszechwładna, zdjęła zaklęcie. Nie chciał wiedzieć. Przecież mogło być jakieś inne wytłumaczenie. Na pewno było inne wytłumaczenie.

_Dlaczego nie ma innego wytłumaczenia? _

_Kto zdradził?... Jakie to ma znaczenie?… Już nie ma… Nie żyje! Lily…_ _Ukarano ją za niego. Był winien. Zabił ją! On ją zabił! Jego przeszłość! Przez niego! Gdyby postąpił inaczej… Tyle razy źle wybrał… Gdyby był inny… Ale przecież tak pragnął ją ochronić… Dlaczego Dumbledore jej nie ochronił?… Dlaczego Bóg jej nie ochronił?… On jej nie ochronił. Nie zdążył. Co teraz?… Nic nie zostało, a on nadal oddycha, trwa. Strzęp. Cień._

Leżąc jak wierny pies u stóp ciała swej pani, kurczowo zaciskał palce na jej dłoni. Niewidzącymi oczami wpatrywał się w małą postać wijącą się i szarpiącą szczebelki łóżeczka. Nagle dotarło do niego, że dziecko przestało płakać. W domu było cicho. Tak cicho… Patrzyły na niego oczy Lily! Migdałowe oczy Lily. Żywe oczy.

- Lily – szepnął cicho, by nie spłoszyć jej spojrzenia.

Trzaski pękających ścian i stropu wdzierały się do jego świadomości. Coś runęło. Cześć domu!

_Grobowiec. Ich wszystkich. Jego. Czy on może, czy ma prawo z nią zostać? Doznać ulgi? Śmierci?_

Dziecko zaczęło wydawać z siebie płaczliwe dźwięki, ale nie krzyczało.

Podszedł do małego chłopca, który tak usilnie wpatrywał się w niego oczami swej matki. Sam nie wiedział kiedy podniósł drobne, rozgrzane ciało; jakby chwytał zwierzątko. Trzymał je przed sobą tak, by widzieć dwa zielone, żywe punkty. Czerwona szrama na czole niemowlęcia była nieistotna.

Maluch nadal kwilił. Trzaski idące od ścian nasilały się. Mężczyzna próbował wrócić do rzeczywistości, coś zrozumieć. Poukładać. Opanować. Przywarł plecami do zrujnowanej ściany Oddychał z wysiłkiem. Przymknął oczy. Łzy przestały z nich płynąć jakiś czas temu. Być może wypłakał już wszystkie, raz na zawsze. Oczy pod powiekami były puste i zimne. Gdzieś na powierzchni serca lub duszy, gdzieś w umyśle rył obraz, który do niego dotarł. Obraz śmierci. Ostatnia iskra została zgaszona, ostatnia nadzieja… A on trwa. A więc tak wygląda piekło, które przygotowano dla niego. Nigdy, przenigdy człowiek nie będzie w stanie wyobrazić sobie jak potworne może być piekło, dopóki nie zostanie w nie strącony.

Owinął dziecko połą swojej peleryny i nieporadnie, nie spuszczając oczu z leżącej na kanapie kobiety, przytulił. Tulił do swojego martwego serca, małe ciało, z żywymi oczami Lily. Było takie ciepłe; miało jej zapach. Podszedł, by sięgnąć z ziemi swoją różdżkę. Jego twarz znalazła się blisko jej twarzy. Spuścił wzrok; przesunął po drobnej, bezwładnej ręce, która opadała z kanapy. Wziął zimną dłoń i przycisnął do cienkich ust a potem złożył rękę na nieruchomej piersi. Chciał wstać i zawahał się. Wtulone w niego dziecko oddychało równo, może spało. Sięgnął ręką do jej szyi. Ostrożnie odpiął wisiorek w kształcie gwiazdki z diamentową łezką i zacisnął w swojej dłoni. Nie zamknął Lily powiek. Nie potrafił. Nim wstał, rzucił zaklęcie, które utworzyło nad kobietą parasol ochronny; nie mógł pozwolić na to, by coś zbezcześciło ciało. Chwiejnym krokiem ruszył do drzwi, mijając zwłoki swego dawnego Pana, mijając ciało Jamesa Pottera.

Wyszedł z walącego się domu.

Młody człowiek o sinawej, przypominającej pośmiertną maskę twarzy, stał odwrócony tyłem do walącego się budynku. Do nieruchomej piersi przyciskał śpiące dziecko. Puste oczy wbite miał w ciągnący się prostą linią, korytarz ulicy. Latarnie ustawione wzdłuż drogi przypominały żałobny kondukt. Nieruchome światła blado rozświetlały kolejne bramki, drzwi, ściany pogrążonych w ciszy domów. Nikt, nic nie zauważył. Zrujnowany dom Potterów, nadal obłożony był zaklęciami chroniącymi go, przed wzrokiem mugoli. Nadal dla tylu niewidoczny. Mężczyzna patrzył w nicość. Delikatne płatki śniegu wirowały wokół niego, osiadały na czarnej pelerynie i smolistych włosach.

- Severusie – przedarł się do niego znajomy głos. Na wysokości czarnych oczu znalazły się inne oczy. Niebieskie. Ale Severus nie znał tych bezradnych, przytłoczonych bólem oczu.

~~o~~

W Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia Harry poszedł do łóżka, rozmyślając o wszystkich jutrzejszych pysznościach i zabawach, ale nie oczekując żadnych prezentów. To były jego pierwsze święta w Hogwarcie. Pierwsze prawdziwe święta, jakie miał. Kiedy obudził się rano, w nogach swojego łóżka zobaczył stos paczuszek. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł dojść do siebie. Dostał prezenty! To prawdopodobnie były prawdziwe prezenty, nie takie jak te, które podkładali mu Dursleyowie. To były najprawdziwsze prezenty od ludzi, którzy chcieli sprawić mu radość, dla których Harry coś znaczył.

Chwycił paczuszkę leżącą na wierzchu… W ciągu kilku minut obaj - on i Ron Weasley - siedzieli obłożeni stosami papierów, wstążeczek, kartoników i przeróżnych przedmiotów, które wcześniej w nie opakowano. Gdy pozostała ostania paczka, usta Harry`ego były już tak szeroko rozciągnięte w uśmiechu, że każdy kolejny gram radości groził ich rozdarciem. Na kolanach trzymał pelerynę-niewidkę należącą kiedyś do jego ojca Jamesa. Wziął głęboki oddech, jakby miał wskoczyć do wody i zabrał się za rozpakowywanie pudełka opakowanego w zielony, satynowy papier. Wewnątrz, na samej górze, znalazł małą szkatułkę. Chwilę majstrował przy zamknięciu i wreszcie otworzył.

Ron, który skończył już odpakowywanie własnych prezentów, zajrzał mu przez ramię z zaciekawieniem, po czym trochę się skrzywił.

- E, stary… No, niby ładne. Ale dziewczyńskie, no nie? Wygląda jak prawdziwe srebro, a to może diament? Może ma jakąś wartość, no wiesz – powiedział pocieszającym głosem. – Bo niby, na co ci taki naszyjnik? Słuchaj, może to pomyłka! – wypalił na koniec.

Harry wyjął z pudełka delikatny wisiorek w kształcie gwiazdki z małą błyszczącą łezką. Patrzył na niego jak urzeczony i czuł, jak coś ciepłego, coś bardzo dobrego rozlewa się wokół jego serca. Wcale nie słyszał słów Rona. Nie czuł nawet jak połyskujący, wiotki materiał, zsunął się z jego kolan. Powoli zacisnął palce ukrywając przedmiot w dłoni i przymknął oczy. Nie zastanawiało go, dlaczego ktoś to przysłał, w tej chwili nawet nie myślał o tym, kto był darczyńcą. Wiedział, miał absolutną pewność, że to jest dla niego, jakby było jego częścią. Jakby od dawna na siebie czekali.

- Hej, stary! Co ci jest? – Ron lekko trącił go w ramię. Harry drgnął i otworzył oczy. Pokręcił głową i powoli rozprostował palce. Srebrny przedmiot nabrał zielonego blasku, ale gdy Harry poruszył ręka odbijający się od papieru kolor zniknął.

- Tam jest coś jeszcze – powiedział Ron marszcząc nos i zaglądając do pudełka.

Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co zrobić z wisiorkiem. Nie chciał się z nim rozstawać. Pierwszym, co przyszło mu do głowy było włożenie go do kieszonki, która znajdowała się w bluzie od piżamy. _Tak jest dobrze_ – zdecydował w myślach, czując malutki ciężar na piersi. Powoli sięgnął do pudełka i wydobył przedmiot zapakowany w delikatny materiał. Ostrożnie rozgarnął poły złotawej tkaniny, czując jakby serce miało wyrwać się z jego piersi; policzki pokrył mu gorący rumieniec. Zielone oczy błysnęły. Książka. Wewnątrz była książka.

Ron znowu się skrzywił i wzruszył ramionami. Widać, był bardzo rozczarowany.

Harry pogładził miękką skórzaną okładkę. Odczytał złocone litery wytłoczone na zielonym zamszu: „Hobbit albo tam i z powrotem. J. R. R. Tolkien". Dziwna kula zbita z niepokoju i podniecenia utworzyła się w jego żołądku. Otworzył książkę w miejscu, w którym była założona długą piękną wstążką w kolorze ciemnego złota. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w gładki, połyskujący materiał tasiemki, a potem delikatnie dotknął jej palcem i znowu to poczuł. Coś, czego nie potrafił nazwać, coś, co było przeznaczone właśnie dla niego. Miał niezwykłe wrażenie, jakby… ktoś z nim był. Przeczytał pierwsze zdanie, na jakim zatrzymały się jego oczy: „Prawdziwą walkę stoczył samotnie…".

Niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w lekko pożółkłe kartki.

- List. Znowu jest list. – Ron sięgnął do pudełka i wydobył rulonik. Podał go przyjacielowi. - To musi być od jakiejś dziewczyny. Myślisz, że to może Hermiona?

Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Zamknął książkę i położył ją na kolanach. Lekko drżącą dłonią rozwinął kawałek pergaminu.

Pismo było mu nieznane, tak jak to, którym nakreślono liścik załączony do peleryny. Ten charakter pisma był jednak inny; prezenty na pewno nie pochodziły od tych samych osób.

"Znajdujące się w pudełku przedmioty należały do twojej matki. Książkę założyła swoją wstążką do włosów, w miejscu, w którym przerwaliśmy czytanie."

I to tyle.

Przez lata starał się dowiedzieć, kto przysłał mu te przedmioty. Odpowiedź znalazł dopiero we wspomnieniach mężczyzny, którego nienawidził przez minionych siedem lat, który jego… nienawidził.

Zobaczył swoja mamę siedzącą pod wielkim drzewem, które dobrze znał: czasem pod nim siadał chcąc zniknąć ludziom z oczu. Obok niej, z podkurczonymi nogami, siedział chłopak o tłustych czarnych włosach i wielkim nosie, który pięknym aksamitnym głosem czytał zielono oprawioną książkę. Byli może na czwartym roku - zgadywał. Mama śmiała się radośnie. Blada, zwieszona nad książką twarz była skupiona. Zielone oczy Lily spojrzały na przejętego chłopaka. Jego głowa uniosła się. Czarne, lśniące oczy popatrzyły na nią bardzo uważnie. I Harry zrozumiał, że nie zna tych oczu. Było w nich coś ciepłego. Wąskie usta bardzo nieśmiało się uśmiechnęły. To wcale nie był brzydki chłopak. A potem zobaczył jak blada koścista dłoń pomaga jego mamie zdjąć wstążkę z włosów, by mogli zaznaczyć miejsce, w którym skończyli tego dnia czytać. Na dworze było słonecznie, wszystko wokół pachniało młodą trawą, ale na gałęzie zaczęły skapywać pojedyncze krople deszczu.

Potem zobaczył znajomą, kościstą dłoń, która sięga po wisiorek leżący na białej szyi jego matki. Spod czarnej, zniszczonej peleryny, w jaką owinięty był szczupły mężczyzna, wystawał kawałek równie czarnej, potarganej czupryny niemowlęcia. Dziecko wtulone w jego pierś spało spokojnie. Bezpieczne.

~~o~~

Mały chłopiec, stojący z rodzicami na peronie, ściskał w dłoni zieloną książkę. Rozglądał się niepewnie. Mężczyzna przykucnął przy synu, tak że jego oczy znalazły się nieco poniżej zielonych oczu dziecka i powiedział:

- Albusie Severusie…

* * *

.

* * *

**Od autora:**

_Miło mi, że dotarliście do tego miejsca (to oznacza, że nie zabiła Was - na przykład moja interpunkcja.;0 Twardziele!). _

_Jeśli zechcecie zostawić ślad swojej obecności, dzieląc się opinią na temat przeczytanego tekstu, będę zobowiązana. __***Komentować mogą również osoby, które nie są zarejestrowane na tym forum.* **__Będę wdzięczna za każdy ślad waszej obecności - komentarz nie musi być tak zaraz merytoryczny:). _

_Pozdrawiam EV_

_

* * *

_

.

* * *

**Dział – "Odpowiedzi na komentarze czytelników":**

Anette:

Bardzo dziękuję, że zechciałaś wyrazić swoją opinię. Oczywiście cieszę się, że opowiadanie się spodobało.:) A Albus Severus – zawsze porusza moje najczulsze struny.:) Dziękuję za wskazówkę – pozwolę sobie skorzystać i dokonam poprawki.:) Och ta interpunkcja! Naturalnie zapraszam do przyjrzenia się Sztuce kochania, jeśli masz chęć; będzie mi miło. Pozdrawiam najserdeczniej i życzę wszystkiego dobrego.

Lossie:

Nie zawiodłaś! Nic z tych rzeczy. Jesteś świetną Betą – i za nic bym Cię nie zamieniła (pragnę zobaczyć rozdział 2 Szk, z Twoimi poprawkami; pamiętam jaką niesamowitą pracę wykonałaś przy pierwszym:); cud, że nie zgłupiałaś przy poprawianiu tych 24 str. w Wordzie :o). Kłaniam się z należnym szacunkiem.

Dzenalia:

Serdecznie dziękuję. To, że ktoś poświęca chwilę na wpisanie komentarza, bardzo wiele dla mnie znaczy; naprawdę zachęca do dalszego działania. Wspaniale, że treść Cię wzruszyła.:) Przyznam, że dotąd wątek Lily/Severus, nie działał specjalnie na moją wyobraźnię, chociaż w książce naprawdę bardzo mi odpowiadał. Tak się dziwnie złożyło, że dotąd nie czytałam żadnego ff z tą parą (zapewne przegapiłam parę dobrych opowiadań; czas nadrobić). Nie mam pojęcia skąd wziął mi się pomysł na ten tekst. Po prostu nagle opowiadanie się narodziło, biorąc mnie z zaskoczenia. Cieszę się, że spodobał Ci się styl, w jakim napisałam; uwaga o plastyczności też bardzo sympatyczna (zawsze boję się, że to wszystko jest zbyt plastyczne, przeładowane – myśląc o czymś operuję rozbudowanymi, pełnymi detali obrazami – to chyba naleciałość zawodowa;). Najmocniej dziękuję Ci za uwagi – przejrzę tekst i co mi wpadnie w oko – poprawię.:) Ukłony i pozdrowienia.

TrustNo1PL:

Dzięki za komentarz.:) Miło mi, że się spodobało. Co do pytań, które zadaje sobie Severus. Zgadzam się, że brzmią nieco dziwnie w jego ustach. Pomyślałam, że ten - wówczas jeszcze bardzo młody człowiek, był kimś innym niż ten, którego znamy z czasów, gdy Harry uczył się w Hogwarcie; poza tym, wstrząs związany ze śmiercią Lily sprawił, że stracił on zwykłą kontrolę nad swoim zachowaniem, sposobem myślenia… Wydaje mi się, że Snape, w kanonie, gdy zmaga się z informacją o śmierci Lily (w biurze dyrektora), zachowuje się niestandardowo (w odniesieniu do tego, co znamy z późniejszych czasów). W obliczu tj śmierci jest - chaotyczny, szarpie się, nie myśli logicznie; nic nie udaje; nie ma w nim tego zwykłego chłodu czy gniewu – jest tylko przeogromna rozpacz, momentami histeryczna, i przytłaczające poczucie winy. Dlatego pytania, które Severus sobie zadaje, sposób w jaki myśli, jest trochę dziwny – taki nie Snape`owy. Nie wiem czy o taki rodzaj sztuczności Ci chodziło - w każdym razie ten akurat był zamierzony (co oczywiście nie znaczy, że musi każdemu wydawać się realny – jak zauważyłaś; możliwe też, że pokazałam to po prostu, trochę niezdarnie;). James Potter… No cóż, przyznam, że ja wyjątkowo alergicznie reaguję na przejawy podobnego zachowania (szczerze nie znoszę jego i Syriusza w kanonie), przy czym Snape, w kanonicznym obrazie, również nie wzbudza mojej sympatii (chociaż fascynował mnie od momentu pojawienia się na kartach) - faktem jest, że jako nastolatek i potem jako dorosły facet, nauczyciel jest odstręczający. Niestety nawet prawdziwa motywacja, cała ukryta tragedia jego życia nie usprawiedliwiają tego zachowania, chociaż naturalnie wiele tłumaczą i pozwalają wybaczyć;). Nie zmienia to oczywiście faktu, że Snape ma w sobie coś pociągającego, oszałamiającego (magicznego:) - szczególnie jeśli nie musisz obcować z nim w realu tylko możesz obserwować jako czytelnik czy widz (ach ten Rickman:). Pozdrawiam Cię serdecznie i dziękuję raz jeszcze za to, że wyraziłaś swoje zdanie.:)

EV


End file.
